Episode 5816 (13th January 2011)
Plot Betty has fallen asleep in her armchair with the TV on. Viv is listening to music while still drinking wine. She settles down on the sofa and drifts off to sleep. Henshall sets light to a petrol soaked rag and throws it into a bin full of rubbish and watches as a fire builds. Nikhil is struggling to cope with Maisie leaving him and arrives at the factory late at night to look at some work. Paddy comes downstairs and is surprised to see Rhona still up. They talk about the baby and Marlon. The fire starts to spread to a nearby detritus at the back of Victoria Cottage, Henshall watches. Brenda suggests that Terry is spending too much time with Viv. He lets slip that he went dancing with her making Brenda even more suspicious. Watching as the fire gets closer to Victoria Cottage, Henshall gets a pay as you go mobile phone out and rings Katie's home phone. The home phone is unplugged however due to the prank calls. He calls Katie's mobile instead which rings downstairs on the breakfast bar. Henshall looks worried. Declan and Jai join Nikhil at the factory with some booze in an attempt to cheer him up. Marlon tells Bob that his and Rhona's baby has Downs Syndrome. He swears Bob to secrecy. Carl drives over the bridge in the haulage van and has to swerve to avoid hitting Henshall's parked car. He notices a glow of fire behind Victoria Cottage. Henshall, hiding in the bushes at the graveyard, starts to panic watching the fire begin to grow he starts to run across the road but quickly ducks back out of sight when Carl speeds around the corner and starts banging on the door of Victoria Cottage. At Dale View, Andy hears shouting and notices the fire at Victoria Cottage, he shouts for Ryan to get up and ring the fire brigade. Andy and Carl struggle for a way to get past the fire as Henshall sneaks away. The commotion has carried up the street as Paddy and Rhona come out to find out what is happening. Andy yells at them to get everybody out of their houses as he continues to bang on Katie's door. Ryan and Carl break into the village hall for a fire extinguisher. Brenda is still grilling Terry over Viv when Paddy bangs on their door telling them to get out as the backs are on fire. Andy has managed to get into the cottage and rescues Katie, Chas and Gennie. Ryan has used up all of the fire extinguisher as the fire continues to grow. Terry brings TJ down stairs wrapped in his duvet as Brenda continues to quiz him. He tells her to give it a rest as there is a fire outside. Carl heads to Betty's cottage to try to wake her up. Ashley and Laurel come to help. Laurel looks after the kids. Andy tells Chas he was alerted to the fire by Carl shouting, Chas ponders Carl's involvement in the fire. Ashley and Paddy try to rouse Viv. Carl is struggling with smoke inhalation and yells for Andy's help, they both succeed in breaking down Betty's door. Ryan and Faye try to keep the fire at bay with a hose but it has now spread to the tarp's covering the shop roof. Carl and Andy help Betty out of the house who is suffering from smoke inhalation. Katie drags Andy away as he suffers through smoke inhalation, Carl is in a similar situation but starts banging on the shop door. Paddy runs to see if Bob has any keys while Ashley goes to find Brenda. The villagers are escorted to Mill Cottage. Brenda is still trying to quiz Terry when Ashley turns up and tells Terry that the shop roof is on fire. Terry rushes off. Viv is asleep on the sofa as the fire burns through the ceiling. The fire continues to spread over the shop as Henshall watches from a distance. Cast Regular cast *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *DS Nick Henshall - Michael McKell *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Carl King - Tom Lister *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) Guest cast None Category:2011 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes